Enshin Munashi
A blank expression often guards the face of this child birthed of trauma. Spurred into a country at war at such a young age; forced to survive on his own, or with his comrades. Rather frail in frame from picking over scraps for the majority of his youth. Wishing to exact vengeance, he aspires to follow in his father footsteps, and if that means dying on the battlefield then ''so be it'.'' Background Information Coming Soon.. Personality & Behavior Often described by his comrades as a ''"blank page". '' His demeanor is often expressionless. Not cruel, but nonchalant. He has little care for small things or trivial exchanges of words. He has a very slim idea of family and friendship, often valuing deep brotherhood as opposed to brief and shallow bonds. Ambitious, one word that describes Enshin, constantly reminding everyone around him that he'd do anything for his village. Appearance Enshin can be seen sporting a dark teal undershirt, and often keeps the sleeves rolled half-way up his forearm. Overlaying it is an olive-colored vest with a diagonal zipper to fight the ever-changing, foggy let frigid climate of the Land of Water. Over his wrist and hands are a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Covering his waist and below is a pair of navy blue flak pants, adorning his pouch and weapon along his lower back. Abilities ''Ninjutsu'' '''- '''Ninjutsu has come quite naturally to Enshin since a young age, though his usage of it is more unique and personal to himself, as opposed to attempting to be a complete master at it. He often attempts to learn supplementary techniques or techniques that can be used in conjunction with his own strength. He's good at using things to his advantage, but overall, for his age, he can be described as normally proficient with Ninjutsu. ''Taijutsu'' -''' Enshin prefers to use his hands, though when it comes to mastering the actual techniques he's quite lackluster. Lacking the ability to properly memorize the combinations and links, he often improvises with predictable and straightforward hand-to-hand combat. Genjutsu'' '-' Not utilizing genjutsu at all, Enshin has no need to practice it, however, he does have a small bit of experience in getting out of it, giving him mediocre knowledge as a genin with genjutsu. He has knowledge enough to focus on his chakra in order to escape low-level genjutsu techniques. 'Intelligence' '- Never considered book smart, Enshin utilizes what little intelligence he has a child with combat prowess. He has a very miniscule tactical mind, and tries to always stay some steps ahead. He may not always succeed, but his effort never waivers. ''Strength'' -''' Undoubtedly Enshin's strongpoint, no pun intended. He can trade blows with someone twice his age and overpower almost anyone of his own age completely. His strength is unparalleled among his peers, able to dent and crack the trunks to trees, and if embedding his strength properly into his attacks, break limbs and bruise the human interior. Speed '-' Although he knows the Body Flicker Technique, Enshin's mobility is still at a very premature state. Even so, he practices very often, and can keep up with most of his opponent's in a foot race. In terms of combat maneuverability he seems to excel just a bit more in speed, able to use his natural combat reflexes to the best of his ability. Stamina'' - Although he can stand his own in a fight for a rather stable duration, Enshin still needs to focus and train on expanding his chakra pool. His energy can waiver after prolongued exposure to activity and he may not be at his best after a rather short while. ''Hand Seals '-' As another reference to his poor memory, Enshin also sometimes struggles with remembering hand seals. It can be rather difficult for him to process, and with training to properly utilize Earth Ninjutsu, a form of ninjutsu that requires a great deal of hand seals, he has vowed to improve in any possible way. Tools Shinobi Pouch - ''Enshin carries on his person a standard shinobi pouch of moderate weight. Moderate enough so that his overall mobility is not dwindled by its presence. Inside, he makes sure there is always at least one rice ball, ten kunai, 3 small scrolls for embedding jutsu or items inside, and five paper bombs. It is latched onto the back side of his left hip, resting comfortably upon a combat belt with iron buckles. ''Clay-Eater '-' A weapon named by Enshin himself, is a small, oriental tanto drowned in earthen tones. The steel is sharply chiseled and polished, reflecting any light that may touch it. The small scabbard is a dirt-tinted color, tied in a sand-like ribbon. Besides being absurdly sharp, the weapon carries no special properties. This is Enshin's tool for practicing the small bit of Kenjutsu in which he enjoys. It is also tucked in the belt he wears but closer to his lower back. [ Sizing - 4 inches in girth. - 1 foot blade, 5 inch hilt ] Criminal Feats (Here you can label what notable misdeeds your character has performed.) Library Spars/battles * Team 1 Emerges From the Ashes! Casual Storyline Missions Training * Yuma the Earth Release Teacher! (Tearing Earth Turning Palm) * A Haze in the Mist.. (Haze Clone Technique) * Clash! Water vs. Earth.. (Earth Flow Spears) Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup